Fairytail High
by fangirlonteamleo
Summary: Lucy Heartfila has switched high schools, again. What happens when she bumps into Natsu Dragoneel, star basketball player on her first day? LucyXNatsu, Nalu with GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus, and the others that the people ship. Reviews! :)
1. Newbie

**I don't own anything…but enjoy…. and review!**

Lucy swung her bag over her shoulder, causing her "Exceed" charms to jingle.

She smiled at them.

She had only collected three, a blue cat, a white cat, and a panther, but they were special to her.

With a sigh, she prepared to start her new school.

Again.

Looking down at her manual, she muttered to herself, "So, Fairytail High, huh? Great basketball team, exotic and unique students, okay…"

Slowly, she brushed her long, blonde locks out of her face and stepped inside. She felt stares as she walked in.

"_No way!"_

"_Is that…?"_

"_It's __the __Lucy Heartfila!"_

"_Whoa!" _

"_It can't be!"_

"_Daughter of BILLIONAIRE Jude Heartfila!"_

Not looking up, Lucy ignored their whispers and made her way to the principal's office. She would have been very successful, if it wasn't for… the Boys' Basketball Team.

_Bump! _

With a thud, she fell on the ground. The murmurs around her became louder.

"_What? Who? Uhh…" _Lucy thought.

A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Whoops!"

She looked up and saw a guy, with spiky, pointed salmon colored hair. He had bright and cheerful dark eyes and had a troublemaker smirk on his mouth. He wore a red and white jumpsuit with a, "7" on the back, and underneath was his school uniform. He had a basketball tucked under one arm, and his other hand was stretched out toward her.

"Thanks," Lucy said as she took his hand.

"So you're the newbie, huh?" He smiled, flashing his pearly whites. "I'm Natsu Dragoneel."

"I-I'm Lucy. Heartfila." She managed.

"I'm pretty sure we have the same teacher. Gildarts, right?"

"Um, yeah!"

_Ring, ring, ring, ring!_

Natsu looked up.

"First period already?" He complained. He looked at her. "You wanna go together?"

She looked at him intensely. This had happened before. Guys were nice to her, she looked pretty, her father was a billionaire, and they all wanted something from her. But, Natsu seemed nice, okay, clueless…?

Smiling, she said, "Okay, why not?"

They walked away, Natsu rambling about their basketball team, and Lucy standing by his side, smiling, as they made their way to class.

**Soooo….how was it? More chapters coming later this week…:) And PLEASE review!**


	2. Laughing, Beat-up, Monster

"Natsu Dragoneel."

"Here"

Murmurs arose.

'_God, he's so hot'_

'_Look at his arms!'_

'_No kidding he's the head of the basketball team!'_

Natsu had been flattered like that ever since he had joined the basketball team and won.

"Gray Fullbuster."

He felt himself go hot. Man, even his name drove him mad. How he smirked, and acted so cool. He's a big fat lie under his dark, raven colored bangs. They're rivalry was like fire and ice. Clashing all the time.

"Lucy Heartfila."

The room went silent as everyone turned to look at her. Even Gildarts looked up from his list to stare at the billionaire's daughter. Natsu could tell she felt awkward. She fumbled in her seat and looked up at Gildarts with her chocolaty brown eyes.

"Here."

As he read the rest of the list, Natsu noticed how she was the center of attention. When she raised her hand, everyone whipped their head around. When she got the question right, the people murmured. He felt awkward for _her!_

At the end of the day, he was packing his bag when he heard Lucy. He looked at her.

"Uh, Natsu?" she asked.

He turned his head.

"Was up?"

"Are…are you free today?"

She asked cautiously, as if scared she said something wrong.

He hesitated, then said, "No, not today. I-I've got basketball practice."

"Oh."

Lucy looked dejected.

"But!" He interrupted. For some reason, he didn't was to reject her. "I can go after!"

'_WHAT?! You know that there's no way coach will let you! Why? I hate my brain sometimes!'_

"Ooh, Natsu, hitting on the new girl already?"

Hearing his voice made Natsu want to throw his head out the wall.

"Gray."

His voice was steady and calm, though his insides were burning with fire.

The young teen smirked as his dark, black-blue spikey hair hung over his dark, navy eyes. He had a red and white jacket that said, "Fullbuster" on the back and was wearing…just his boxers underneath?!

"GRAY! YOU STRIPPER! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!"

A loud, harsh voice appeared from the back. A girl with scarlet red hair had a murderous look on her face and her eyes twinkled with death. Her silver diamond earrings swing back and forth, and she had a pair of dark brown glasses on her face. She wore the girl's uniform, but instead of having a red tie, she wore a dark blue one with gold stripes.

"Gah! Erza! I-I'll put on my clothes, you just wait!"

Natsu turned his head to look at Lucy. She looked absolutely terrified.

"So…see you later?" he asked.

Not looking at him, still frozen in fear, she bobbed her head up and down and slowly made her way to the door, staring at a laughing Natsu, a monster Erza, and a beat-up Gray.


	3. Run!

**So...CHAPTER 3! Sorry if I make any errors or something like that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this! And followed this! And added this story to their favorites! :)**

Lucy was frightened.

She had never met such wild people. At her old school, Quatro Puppy, their cheer was, "Wild…FOUR!" She never liked them much.

'_I thought Natsu was a…a good guy! I didn't know such people were his friends!'_

Slowly walking backward, she didn't notice what was happening until she bumped into something and heard an,

"AHHHHH!"

Startled, Lucy whipped her head around to see a small, timid bluenette, hair pulled back by a sunflower yellow headband. She had olive green eyes and small glasses with a black rim. In her hand was a book, sprawled on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lucy blurted out, not knowing what to say next.

"Ah, it's fine…" She said causally. "I'm Levy…"

"NO WAY!" Lucy exclaimed, causing everyone around her to stare. She stared back, embarrassed. "You're _the _Levy?! The author of Mangolia Wings?!"

The girl looked down, embarrassed and mumbled, "Yes, that's me…"

"That's my all-time favorite book! Wow! I feel like I'm meeting royalty! You are so cool!"

"Well", Levy replied, "You're the royalty. You are rolling in the dough. I'm just average."

"No you're not!" Lucy shot back. "Your-"

"LEVY-KUN!" "LEVY~"

The bluenette's eyes shot up and grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Ah crap! We got to hide!"

"Who? What? Hide?"

After running into the classroom, she heard a shout from the back.

"GRAY! WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!"

"Crap! Not this classroom!" Lucy dragged Levy out.

"Their catching up!" Levy noted.

"This! This one!" Lucy exclaimed running in.

Gasping for air, Lucy looked at Levy. "Who was that?"

Lucy looked into her eyes. "That's Jet and Droy. They've had a crush on me for years and follow me around ALL DAY!" She complained. Then, she heard another voice.

"Mmmm!"

They whipped their heads around to see two people kissing. The girl had green bangs and long, green hair. The guy had spiked hair and little, blue triangle earings. They both looked older than they were.

"Man! Bad room again!"

"Who are they?" Lucy asked.

"Bisca and Al. The two in-love seniors. Let's move."

The two girls rushed out the building and sat on a bench, panting hard.

"So…Levy, you want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure!" Levy exclaimed. Let's go now!" I've got time to spare."

"Before they set off, Levy stopped.

"We're _walking _there right?"

Lucy laughed at her joke.

"Yes, yes we are."

**So...Please review! More chapters coming soon! :D**


	4. Redfox Nummies

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CHAPTA 6! Remember, I don't own anything. :)**

"Hahaha!" Lucy burst into giggles. "Levy! You're so funny!"

The two girls had previously met, but Levy felt like they were best friends.

"We're almost there, just past this corner!" Levy exclaimed.

They slowly walked around the corner to get a special treat, ice cream!

"Redfox Nummies?" Asked Lucy, peering up at the board with her big brown eyes. Her read earrings sparkled in the warm, summer-fall sun.

"Yup."

The girls walked inside and heard a little jingle, the sound she'd heard so many times before. The truth was, she could have chosen any ice-cream store available, since there were so many on the street, but she came here for one reason.

"Gajeel!"

Levy cried out, waving her hands franticly. She paused. _'Gahhh! What was I thinking! I-I didn't check my hair or fix my headband or wipe my glasses or smooth out my uniform or straighten my tie or…'_

She saw the familiar look of a guy staring at her. He had slick, long black hair and silver piercings all over his face. He had dark, charcoal eyes and a whitening simile. He wore a simple black t-shirt and jeans, with a red and white jacket on the back that said, "Redfox" on the back. Wearing a simple white apron and red and black sneakers, he would have looked like a normal, average guy _if _he wasn't gnawing on…nails?!

He had a really upset look on his face, cussing under his breath, but when he saw Levy, his expression softened and his scowl turned into a warm smile.

"Shrimp! Oh look, you've brought a friend. A little bunny girl."

Lucy looked shocked. She turned to Levy with big eyes as wide as saucers and exclaimed,

"BUNNY GIRL?!"

Her expression caused Levy to laugh.

"He gives everyone nicknames", she explained. "I'm-"

"Shrimp." Gajeel cut off smirking at her.

Levy felt herself go hot. No matter how many times he had smirked before, or looked at her that way, and wore his apron, she felt something she couldn't explain.

Lucy cocked her head at her.

"He goes to our school?"

Levy was shocked.

"How did you know?! She exclaimed. She didn't think anyone knew about that.

"His jacket." Lucy admitted. Then mumbled under her breath, "I've seen that more than enough times today."

They both ordered their ice cream. After eating, Lucy checked the time.

"Ah! I've got to go! Bye Levy! See you tomorrow! You don't have to walk me home, I'm busy!"

She ran out the door without Levy being able to say something. She was down the block before Levy had the chance to say, "Bye…"

This…this left her alone with GAJEEL!

Well, it had happened before, but that was only when CUSTOMERS were around! It was just him and her and…sugar cones and ice cream.

She felt Gajeel grab her. She squealed with embarrassment and terror, then sighed as she saw Gajeel. He held up a box, and looked at her.

"Pocky?"

**HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! NOT! BTW, for those who don't know, Pocky is a game played in Japan. A LOOOVE GAME! Spoilers: You don't get what happens until chapter I feel like it… so HA! But I already have an idea…so…Ha?**


	5. The Date, Part I

**Hey guys! I'm back! My spelling sucks today, so sorry if there are any errors, but I'll try not to make any! This is me:**

**Expectation: I have my new Mac in front of me. I'm relaxing on my bed with Vocaloid blasting through my headphones. I've got a Coke in one hand and a slice of homemade cheesecake in the other. I start typing. **

**Reality: I have a computer in front of me. I'm relaxing in a swivel chair and listening to my little sister cry for ice cream. I've got an apple juice box in one hand and a peach in the other. I start typing.**

**Yup, that's me! Read on for CHAPTA 5!  
**

Natsu was bored. He had really little patience. And after what happened that day when he said he had, "homework", his Coach's face was priceless. He was so upset with Natsu leaving, he called it quits and ended the practice for the day, but shot Natsu a death glare before he left.

By the time he got home, he showered and put on a pair of jeans and his basketball jacket. He also wore a white and black muffler. Tapping his pencil on his desk, he pulled out his homework.

Out of his binder fell a notebook paper with red scribbles on it. He picked it up to see his little drawings of Lucy on it. He felt himself go hot.

'_When did I draw this?!' _He had asked himself. Then he stopped himself and thought about her. '_I really like her. I think I'll go meet her today like she asked. We were going to meet at the center of Fiore, right?' _He racked his brain to remember. '_Uhhhhh'_

So, he got there an hour early, forgetting how impatient he was.

"Buhhhh" he told himself.

"Natsu?" He heard an out of breath voice call.

He looked up to see a blonde peering down at him. This time, she had a red ribbon in her hair. She wore a plain white and red shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She wore lace up brown boots and a brown jacket. On her ears, red, heart shaped earrings glistened in the sunset.

'_Man', _he told himself, '_She looks really hot.' _He felt himself go red.

She cocked her head. "Do I look ok? You keep staring at me funny."

Natsu turned a deep crimson color as he felt more blood rush to his face. "No! Nonononono!" You look fine! Trust me!

'_Dam!' _He told himself, '_I never blush! What's happening to me? Stay cool…'_

He managed out, "So, where do you want to gooooo?"

Just then, something whammed against his face.

"NATSU NII-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

A girl popped out from behind the bushes.

She had short, white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank with a dark pink bow near the top and a pair of blue jeans. She was wearing a pair of flats.

Natsu froze. '_Lisannnnnaaaaaaa! Bahghhhh!'_

Lucy looked at him and quickly took a few steps back.

"You're girlfriend?"

Before Natsu had the chance to explain, Lisanna blurted,

"We're in loooove!" and cling onto Natsu's arm.

"What the h-"

Lucy stared at him and smiled.

"You two can go. I'll go home and eat stuff by myself. It's all good."

Natsu saw her strain to smile and she turned with a whisk over her golden blonde hair, and ran away.

"LUCE!" Natsu called after her, but she didn't turn back.

"Seriously Lisanna, I know we're friends, but I don't like you that way, ok?", he looked at her. "Today was going to be for myself. Me and Lucy. Not you, ok?"

He shook her off and went tumbling after her.

**Chapter 5…complete! Sorry for that typo in the last chapter… On the top, it says, Chapter 6. WRONG! It's actually chapter 4…LOL. **


	6. The Date, Part II

**SORRY I DIDN'T POST IN A LONG TIME AND STUFF I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER YOUR GOING TO LOOK FORWARD TO IM REALLY SORRY FORGIVE ME I'VE JUST BEEN BUISY WITH SUMMER CAMP…**

**:(** **:(** **:(** **:(** **:(**

"_Damn!"_ Lucy thought as she ran from the big scene. _"I really liked him! I didn't know he had a_ _girlfriend. He probably thought that we were just friends going for a meal. Gosh!"_

She ran through the bustling streets.

"Mommy! I want this!"

"No honey, not today."

"Hey!"

"50% off this new item!"

"HONK! HONK!"

"Sorry, coming through!"

"Hey, is that?"

"_Gah! Someone found me!" _Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and ran forward. "_No no no no no!" I don't want to be seen!"_

She ran until she stopped at a park and hid behind a tree. The warn breeze rustled the leaves as Lucy peered up at the setting sun. She turned her head and saw kids playing at the playground, laughing and calling their mom to watch. She closed her eyes.

"Lucy?"

Her eyes shot open. It was Natsu. She turned and saw him, his forehead beaded with sweat. He ran a finger through his spiky, salmon hair and started, "Man, I looked everywhere for- "

Lucy turned and ran. She heard his voice calling for her stop.

"Lucy! C'mon, Lucy!"

His voice wanted her to run faster and faster. She didn't stop until she reached her home and looked at it.

It was really a huge mansion. It had large white pillars and elegant brown surface. She scanned her surroundings. It was a lively rose garden of bright green and red flowers. A soft wind blew and she slowly walked in.

"Dad?" she whispered.

There was no response. Sighing, she called out, "Virgo!"

A maid appeared within seconds. She had plain blue eyes and plain pink hair that curved around her face like a bob. She wore a black and white maid out fit and a white maid headband in her hair. At her wrists, for some reason were long, scraped handcuffs, but Virgo never seemed to mind them.

"You called, Princess?" She asked.

"Hey Virgo!" Lucy said, obviously glad to see her. "I've had a mostly horrible day." She said, and tapped her chin. I'm going to take a bath and change into my princess clothes.

"As you wish, Princess." Was Virgo's reply.

_Meanwhile…_

"Damn!" cussed Natsu under his breath. "Where the heck did she go?"

He turned and tried to remember. At once, he stopped at Heartfilia Mansion.

He read the plaque:

_Here is the Heartfilia Mansion_

_Owned by Jude Heartfilia, Billionare_

_And his daughter, Lucy Heartfilia_

"Huh", he said, to no one in particular. "Mansion?"

He looked up and his jaw went slack.

"Holy mother of- better go in then…"

He walked over eyeing the place.

'_Wow.' _He thought.

Finally, he rang the doorbell.

A young girl opened the door, and their eyes locked.

She had a long, flowy light pink dress and a dark pink flower in her hair, which was pulled into a bob. She had red heart earrings and dark pink designs all over her princess ball gown. Her cocoa colored eyes gazed at him.

Natsu's onyx eyes couldn't leave her, and when he finally spoke, he could only muster one, simple word.

"_Lucy?!" _

**Hey guuuuuys….remember to review, and sorry I didn't post in a long time… Come up with a date I should post on…Mondays and Fridays, maybe?**


	7. Pocky?

**This makes up for not posting in a long time, right?**

**GAJEEL AND LEVY POCKY TIME! GAJEEL AND LEVY POCKY TIME! GAJEEL AND LEVY POCKY TIME!**

**Told you I didn't forget…have fun in this chapter.**

**BTW, sorry I can't make my chapters longer…it's really hard. One chapter is about 2 pages on word document, with 11 font… ;)**

**If you don't like GaLe, skip this chapter. But I don't see at all how someone can't ship them.**

"_What?! Sure…uh..." _a very flustered Levy managed.

Gajeel stared at the celling, and slowly sat down. He stared at her, looking like a talking tomato with blue hair and glasses. It really was a funny sight.

He stopped before opening the box.

'_I wonder what I look like now. A tomato with long, black hair. Am I blushing?' _

He waddled over to the door and flipped the sign from, "Open" to, "Sorry, we're closed".

He grabbed Levy's hand and led her into the kitchen. Then, out of nowhere, he said,

"Yo shrimp, do I make you feel weird?"

He turned.

If it was possible to be redder than she already was, she would have been a tomato, dipped in red paint, colored with a red crayon, and then dipped in red paint. She looked at her shoes through her long lashes and fidgeted behind her back.

"Um, um…um…"

Gajeel felt a slash of uncomfortableness in his chest. Or was it regret?

"Oh, ok." He said, not looking at her. "You can leave then." He grabbed a towel and half-heartedly, awkwardly laughed. "I gotta clean this mess."

He turned, head down.

But then, he felt a tug.

His head jolted up, then turned around.

The bluenette replied,

"You- I- don't make me feel weird…" So soft, it sounded like a whisper. "I really like you Gajeel…"

His head took a moment to process her words.

. . . . .

"**WHAT?" **was his immediate reply. He felt himself blushing.

"Gahh!" The little girl said, covering her eyes with her hands.

He felt his arms wrap around Levy's tiny body.

"Ga-ga-gajeel?!" She stuttered.

"I like you too, shrimp."

* * *

"I like you too, shrimp."

The words hit Levy like a bomb.

'_He feels the same way?'_

'_His arms are around me..."_

'_**His arms are around me…'**_

'_**HIS ARMS ARE AROUND ME…'**_

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his huge, bulky body.

* * *

After a minute or so, they let go, but Levy still clung to his body.

Levy had tears running down her face.

"Sh-sh-shrimp? What's wrong?"

Gajeel felt himself blush again.

"Come-come…"

"Come what?" Gajeel said.

"COME WITH ME TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Levy exclaimed.

Gajeel was shocked. When was the last time he had gone to school to do work? Sure, he went earlier, but that was for basketball practice. Not _learning._ Well, he was a delinquent…

But then again, he couldn't say no to Levy. Levy, the bluenette, Levy, the little bookworm. Levy, the girl that he had ever admired.

He took a deep breath.

"Fine…"

"Yay!" Levy cried, wiping her eyes.

She tackled him in a bear hug, surprising him. After a moment he smiled.

This moment was all for himself.

**And, sorry there was no Pocky in the chapter. But I promise I'll do a big Pocky chapter later on. :)**

**Like always, review and all that stuff. LIKE I SAID, IF U DON LIKE GALE, DEAL WITH IT, KAY? HATERS GONNA HATE. But I promise, next chapter will be 100% NaLu, unless I change my mind… Oh, and this chapter was 3 PAGES. Be happy.**


	8. The Date, Part III

**Heather, you should be sooo thankful I'm your friend.**

**Seriously.**

**Sorry I didn't post in a long time too. **

**Please don't be maddddd. **

**:(**

The girl gaped at him, and shut the door shut.

Natsu banged on the door.

'_What the heck?' _

"LUCY!"

_Thump, thump._

"LUCE, I KNOW THAT'S YOU!"

_Thump, thump, thump._

"Hey, come on, open up!"

_Thumppppp._

He put his arms on the grand door in defeat.

"Ughhhhh." He moaned, obviously upset.

Very upset, actually.

He heard the door click, and there was Princess Lucy again, in her flowing pink gown and overly fancy shoes. Wait, how much did those shoes even cost?

She opened her mouth.

"Hello. Lucy is not home right now." Her eye twitching.

Natsu's face turned from relief to, "Whaaaa?"

"Y-yes. Master Lucy is not h-home." 2 more twitches.

His face turned into a smirk. He yelled, "Look! A bird!'

Her face turned.

"Aha!" He yelped.

"Wha-what?" The so called, "servant" or "maid" or…uh…something stammered, blushing furiously.

He showed his grin.

"Your earrings."

"What about them?"

"They're hearts. Dangly red hearts."

"S-so?"

"The only person I know who wears them is…no more than Lucy herself."

"H-heart earrings are p-p-popular, though!"

"Please. Lucy wore them at school, with Levy, and with me, myself at sunset."

"How do you know I was with Levy?"

Natsu's face brightened.

"Aha!" he yelled again. "You said, 'I'. 'I was with Levy', which shows that you are Lucy."

Her face softened. "You're not as stupid as I thought."

"H-hey!" Natsu complained. "Since when was I stupid?" He slowly started to walk in.

She giggled.

"Since you've been following girls around." She said, with a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Come on in", she said, acting happier.

Natsu looked around.

The inside of the mansion was far more grand than the outside, even if there were rose gardens so nice, it would make gardeners cry at the sight and beg for mercy. There were long corridors with fancy portraits. A few potted plants inside basked in the sunlight and it was, just, so grand, there were no words to explain it. **(A/N: Sorry, I got lazy…: P) **

"Earth to Natsu…"

"Hellllooooo?"

Lucy shook him.

"Sorry, what?"

"C'mon, let's go to my room."

"'Kay."

She grabbed his hand as they raced up the grand staircase.

He stopped at her room. Unlike the other rooms that were freshly painted white, the walls were super colorful. Her twin sized bed was at the edge of the room with a pink blanket and a huge desk flooded with papers was near it. She had 2 tables in the middle of the room on a blanket, and a private bathroom. Her huge bookshelf was on the other side, vertical from her bed.

She flopped on the bed and beckoned him over.

"Sit." She commended.

He sat next to her.

"Yes sir!" He said back, causing them to burst out laughing.

Then, Lucy started stripping. She undid her hair and was unzipping her dress.

Natsu felt himself go red in shock.

'_What the heck is she doing? I-I'm not ready for this!'_

He turned his back to her, covering his blush with his muffler.

Then, he heard a noise.

"Phew! It feels great to get out of that thing. It's so stuffy!"

He calmed down. She was wearing an outfit underneath. It was an orange tank top and a dark green skirt with a brown belt. As she redid her hair into a short ponytail to the side, he asked,

"So, what should we do? More importantly, what should we eat?"

She laughed and responded, "Pizza?"

He smiled at her in approval.

* * *

"I LOVE PIZZAAAAA!" Natsu murmured, his mouth full.

She laughed, spilling crumbs everywhere.

She felt happy, actually, the happiest she'd felt in a really long time. Seeing him made her feel funny, and whenever he smiled or laughed, showing his sharp teeth, her heart would go, "Ba-bump." She just couldn't explain it. It felt good, and confusing. But mostly good.

They spent the afternoon together until it got dark. They talked, played, laughed, and much more. When it was late, Natsu popped a question.

"Do you wanna get a sundae? I know just the place."

She felt like her insides had been microwaved.

"Sure!" She exclaimed.

They walked out the door.

As they walked out of the gated mansion and along the river, she began to shiver. When he asked if she was cold, she shivered and told him she was ok.

'_I'M NOT OK.' _She told herself, but shook it off. She felt something warm fall onto her shoulders.

"Eh?" She asked.

It was Natsu's basketball jacket. She looked at him questionably.

He refused to make eye contact as he covered his mouth with his muffler.

"You seemed cold." He muttered.

Lucy went into shock and her face turned red. She felt the beating in her chest again.

'_Why do I feel like thisssss?' _She whined to herself.

When they almost got to the store in awkward silence, Natsu's yell broke it.

"Hey! Check out that cat! I love it!"

Lucy turned her head. It was a blue cat with its face pressed onto the glass. It had big, brown eyes and meowed non-stop.

He giggled like a kid.

"I love it!" He repeated.

Seeing Natsu so happy made her smile. She grabbed him hand and pulled him into the store.

"How much for that blue cat?" Lucy asked politely, pointing at the cat, now meowing furiously.

"$20." The sales clerk responded simply. No smile, no anything.

"I'll get it!" She said, triumphantly.

"Hey, Luce, I don't have the money," He began.

"No worries. I'll pay."

"Seriously?" The clerk said. "I thought that in a couple, the guy always pays!"

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" They both yelled at the same time.

They excited the store with the cat now meowing in his arms. They started down the street again. They stopped at her house and waved goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Luce!" He yelled, his arm high in the air.

"Bye…" He voice trailed off, waving. She started through the gardens to the huge doors.

Then she stopped.

"The sundaes!"

**Again, sorry I didn't post in a long time. Review like always. I'll post later.**

**BTW, THIS BABY WAS 4 PAGES! 4 PAGES! **


End file.
